Elizabeth All Over
by Mrs.CaptainJack
Summary: Jack plays a little trick on Lizzie. Mid- Dead Man's Chest. SPARRABETH. R&R, please.


_**This is a funny one. **_

--

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Jack and Lizzie. Would I like to? Yes.

--

Jack spotted Elizabeth leaning on the rail of the _Pearl_. No one else was on deck- they were downstairs, sleeping. Jack was always an early riser and, apparently, so was Elizabeth. He approached her with the intention of annoying her severely, just for fun. He had nothing else to do, so why not?

He was unable to sneak up on her because the sound of his boots touching the deck was far too loud in the quiet of the morning for him to do so. She turned and saw him, rolled her eyes, then leaned back on the rail. He scoffed, asking, "What was that for?" She crossed her arms and asked, "What?"  
"You rolled you eyes. That's quite rude."  
"Why do you care? You're a pirate. Your kind live to be rude and crude."  
"Well, some of us aren't so bad." He leaned on the rail next to her.  
"Like who?"  
"Me!"  
She snorted. "No, you're not."

Jack pouted and stood up straight now. Elizabeth mimicked him and did the same, sticking up her nose in pride. Jack couldn't help but smile deviously. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What?" "Oh, nothing," he replied, "just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"You wouldn't be interested. You might even hate me if I told you."  
She put her hands on her hips. "I already hate you. Just tell me."  
"That was hurtful, Miss Swann."  
"Well, I do hate you. You're dishonorable, indecent, immoral, filthy and untrustworthy."  
"I could say a lot about you too, but I have more manners."  
"Ugh! Stop trying to change the subject! Tell me why you were thinking about!"  
"You'll be sorry... "  
"I'll just have to live with that. I'm too curious."  
"Curious?" He smirked.  
"Yes. Curious. Now, tell me."

Jack turned and walked up the steps to the helm, where Cotton was steering the ship. The captain ordered, "Go get some rest, sailor. I'll take it from here." Cotton simply nodded and left. Elizabeth came up to Jack, growling, "That was rude! Leaving in the middle of a conversation is just... wrong!" He sighed, "I was thinking about last night."  
"What about last night? What happened?" she asked, glowering.  
"I had a dream last night that we sailed out to see Tortuga."  
She blinked. "You and _I_?"  
"Yes. I wish you could have seen us!"  
She smiled nervously.  
"We stole some coins to get home... or at least Port Royal."  
"Then what happened?"  
"We ended up gambling for enough money and you asked if we could just spend our summer on the west coast."

Just then, the crew came out from their quarters, onto the deck. Elizabeth jumped in surprise at the sudden bang of the opening door. Jack shouted to his first mate, "Master Gibbs, take the helm! I'll be in my cabin." Gibbs obeyed, then asked, "But, Cap'n, who will assign the duties of the day?"  
"You can handle it, can't you?"  
"I suppose, but-"  
"Good." He turned to Elizabeth, saying, "Follow me, love."

Jack opened the door to his cabin and walked over to his desk. Elizabeth followed him inside, asking, "Is that all there was to the dream?" The pirate captain rummaged through the piles of papers and items on his desk. After a few seconds, he exclaimed, "Ah, here it is!" He pulled out a map from under the papers, then a pen.  
"What is it?"  
"Here's the map and the pen... and there's the place you pointed at."  
"In your dream?"  
"Yes... " he said as if she'd missed something obvious.  
She touched the map with her index finger. "Here?"  
"No, down and to the left." He took her hand and moved it to the right spot, feeling an unusual shock shoot up his arm.

Letting go and sitting in his chair, Jack gazed at the girl as she eyed the map in wonder. "This is a map of Singapore!" Elizabeth declared. Jack chuckled and replied, "Aye. You told me that you wanted the two of us to be Singapore's best."  
"Is that all I said?" She pushed herself up, sitting on the desk.  
"No. You said, 'Jack, please don't tell me that I'm dreaming, cause all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you'."  
"_I_ said that?"  
"You don't have to believe me."  
"I guess that's why they call them dreams."  
"Come again?"  
"Dream's aren't real. I'd never say something like that to you in _reality_."  
"But you would in your dreams?"  
"NO!"  
"Of course not."  
"So... did anything else happen?"  
"Well, I said, 'If I die when all this is over, I'll take this Tortuga sunrise with me and wake up with the fondest memories'. Remember, this was only a dream."  
"Oh, I know. Anything else? How did it end?"

Jack got up, looking down at her. She stared up at him with eagerness. He twisted one of the rings on his fingers and replied, "You don't want to hear the rest."  
"Yes I do! Don't tell me what I do and do not want!"  
"Believe me, love, you don't want to."  
"You also said I'd regret hearing what you've already said, and you were wrong about _that_!"  
"Yes, but this would be that part of said dream that you'll regret."  
"That's another thing, don't tell me what I will and will not do... what I will and will not regret!"  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
"Stop telling me what to do!"  
"Stop telling _me_ that to do!"  
"Just tell me what happened in your dream!"  
"We made love by the ocean!"  
Her eyes widened and she was silent.  
"The waves crashed around you and, I swear, the sunset had never been so bright or the skies ever so blue!"  
Her mouth hung open.  
"You opened up into my arms and we laughed as I held you. You said, 'I'll never go back to Will... not at least till I have to'."

Elizabeth shut her mouth and gulped. As she lowered her eyes to the floor, she asked, "Really?" She tapped her foot on the ground, bit her lip and scratched a most likely nonexistent itch on her arm. Jack replied matter-of-factly, "Nope. I made the whole thing up."  
"What?!" she asked in anger.  
"I lied. I'm a pirate. I tend to do that." He smiled devilishly.  
"You dishonest wretch!"  
"That's me!"  
She pushed him back into his chair. "That was cruel!"  
"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

An extremely livid Elizabeth frowned and cried out in frustration. Her eyes were glazed over in hatred. She turned away from Jack and stomped out of the cabin, slamming the door. He laughed quietly to himself and stood up, walking towards the exit, saying, "I fooled her bloody good."


End file.
